


Don't Look Good In No Armani Suits

by masquev2



Series: The Don't Series [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masquev2/pseuds/masquev2
Summary: Breakfast wasn't the first time Zari had attempted to ask Sara if they could visit St Helens.





	Don't Look Good In No Armani Suits

Zari turned another page in her book, took another bite from her apple and rounded the next corner of the Waverider. She’d been in the library just casually flicking through a geographical history book of the United States and was quite happy with the silent company of Nate who was working on some project or another. But then Amaya had joined them and Zari’s memories of Nate, Amaya and the library (even if only fabricated by Gideon’s pervy observations) still haunted her. Taking her book she had slipped out of the room completely unnoticed by the loved up couple.

She had made a brief stop in the galley to get a snack and found Mick sitting at one of the tables, booted feet up on the table, requisite beer bottle in hand and staring at some point on the far wall. She’d grabbed her apple and left the galley and Mick to his thoughts; half hoping he was working on the sequel to his space novel.

Continuing to read up about the 1980 volcanic eruption of Mount St. Helens in her home state of Washington had her not paying attention to where she was headed. She’d been thinking about heading down to Ray’s lab to see if they needed to make any modifications to the code of the nanite gun after they’d field tested it on Nora Darhk. But when she looked up from the pages she found herself just down the corridor to Sara’s quarters.

The Captain had been in cheerful spirit’s on the odd occasion that Zari had seen her over the last couple of days, no doubt in large part to the aforementioned Captain and a certain Time Agent finally getting over themselves (and possibly under each other), Zari liked to think she had an important hand in that development.

So _‘happy captain, happy ship’_ , as Ray would say, and perhaps with Sara in such a good mood she would be able to convince their leader to take the Waverider on a little field trip. Feeling optimistic Zari stepped up to the door and knocked lightly against the metal. No answer.

“Hey Gideon, is Sara in her quarters?” Zari enquired of the ships AI.

“Yes, I can confirm that Captain Lance is indeed currently in her quarters.” The disembodied voice cheerfully informed her.

Zari knocked on the door again, this time a little bit louder. Still nothing.

“Are you sure she’s in there?”

“Most certainly.”

This time Zari banged against the metal with the side of her fist. A few moments later the doors hissed open, but only halfway, and in the gap stood Sara.

“What? This better be an emergency Zari!” Sara’s voice is an attempt at stern but the breathless quality undermines her.

And just when Zari thought she had made some progress in her friendship with Sara she pisses Captain Lance off again. Although perhaps _Time Agent_ Lance would be a better description of Sara’s current appearance. She is wearing a navy blue pantsuit, and judging by the fact that the jacket hangs on her slightly narrower frame and the trouser legs, though stuffed into Sara’s battered army boots, are a few inches too long for the shorter woman, it’s clearly Ava’s navy blue pantsuit. The white dress shirt beneath the blazer is unbuttoned a couple of buttons past decent and reveal a tantalising glimpse of a red lace bra and curves of pale skin. Sara’s hair is pulled up into a bun, and not one of her loose sloppy buns but a regulation Time Bureau style, though several locks of hair have escaped the pins and curl around Sara’s face which has a very slight sheen on sweat upon it.

Zari’s eyes widen comically at the image before her. She leans slightly to the left so she can look past Sara into the darkened quarters. Candles flicker throughout room, drawing light and shadows across the walls and floor and softly illuminating Ava. The other woman is sitting in Sara’s recliner and wrapped in nothing more than a white bedsheet as she drinks seductively, yes seductively, from a tumbler containing an amber coloured liquid. And Zari is all too aware of what she has interrupted.

“It can most definitely wait.” Zari assures her and bolts down the corridor, not stopping until she hears the door to Sara’s quarters close.

“Gideon!” Zari hisses through greeted teeth, “Why didn’t you tell me that Ava was in there?”

“You didn’t ask.” Gideon tells her.

Zari closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, “I should have stayed in the library.”

Deciding that she could do with some alone time, mostly so she didn’t manage to find any more trouble she set off for her own quarters. A few steps later she turned her face to the ceiling and addressed Gideon once more, “What was that song that was playing in Sara’s quarters?”

“’The Only Thing That Looks Good On Me Is You’ by Bryan Adams, circa 1996. The track is very good to dance to.”

“Yeah, that makes sense.” Zari took another bite of her apple, but she had completely lost interest in Mount St. Helens, for now.


End file.
